


Desired Defects

by Mualhani



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Fluff and Humor, High School, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: In which you show Zim affection in public for the first time and discover he floats when feeling an overabundance of love.





	Desired Defects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ABC’s of Boyfriend Scenario’s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418626) by [SinMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama). 

"Zim, you know I can carry my own backpack, right? Besides, that damn thing weighs more than you do."

There was a snort as the shorter creature hefted the strap over his shoulder with ease and continued through the bustling hall. "You were struggling to lift it when we left your hovel, and it seems redundant to allow you to further injure yourself for a paltry education, much less the dated materials to guide you." 

You rolled your eyes at his explanation, but certainly couldn't refute it in the least. Between going straight from school to a part-time job, your muscles were particularly sore. Not to mention, the tell-tale ache that came before your cycle was starting to settle in too, so you were pretty much a walking ache at this point. However, it was Friday and you had managed a weekend off, so getting through the day was the only hurdle.

"Fiiine, and thank you. StillI, if I get one more fucking book this year, I'm gonna take an axe to someone's lumbar plexus. It's not even exam time yet..."

"I could easily program the answers into your ocular lenses, you do know this, right?" Came Zim's factual answer, not missing a beat as he ducked a soda can flying past him; honestly, what is a 'yeet' and why did people scream it while throwing things?

It was your turn to snort, although it didn't sound like a bad idea at this point. "That wouldn't be _learning_, now would it?"

"Your structured learning can scarcely be called useful, especially underneath the constant threat of a single failure ruining the remainder of your incredibly short lives. Furthermore, the concept of learning and its methods are subjective, as not one of you humans seem to learn the same way. I could simply implant any knowledge you are curious of directly into your cerebrum, as well."

"Zim, you're not performing brain surgery on me, now stop asking."

"It would be non-invasive!"

"A laser is invasive!"

"On this floating orb of soil and polluted water, _yes_, but my technology is better than that!"

"I said _no_, you glorified tree frog~."

He actually had the nerve to pout, and you couldn't help but find it adorable. Sighing, you leaned over to press a quick kiss against his cheek—a slight imprint of your chapstick left on his skin—and took your bag to carry on your good shoulder. Zim had squealed in surprise and began to stammer, as the both of you still were in clear view of the other students, but you were soon tugging him down the hall to your first period. A few of them stared, but it wasn't a big secret that the two of you had been together since you had turned sixteen. If he was not having one of his bouts with Dib or at home, he was practically attached to your hip, and even in time apart he seemed to try and keep communication with you. Had even given you a special tablet he crafted with Irken technology so that the two of you could video chat, or watch movies together. 

Of course, Zim had wondered if you were defective as well, seeing as you were so accepting of him being an alien. Typical humans would be afraid and curious at the same time, but there hadn't been any fear when he removed his disguise for the first time. You explained to him that Earth had plenty of strange shit of its own, and that you were pretty desensitized to an array of things. Between the looming knowledge that the planet was in the stages of climate degradation and societal collapse, finding out that one of your friends was an alien was tame. Besides, you knew he wasn't human considering his skin was green, but you didn't go poking in other people's business.

However, he had long since known that you were not a particularly affectionate person in public, considering it had caused a pretty nasty situation with an ex-girlfriend of yours. She had been dealing with her own issues and had accused you of being ashamed of being seen with her. In reality, you had simply asked her not to just grope and hang over you during school, but things took a turn in private. It eventually dissolved into her pushing herself on you, on what was supposed to be a chill sleepover with Gaz; resulting in you fleeing her home at three in the morning. Coincidentally, you had bumped into Zim and ended up telling him all of what happened.

It was the first time he had seen you cry. It was the first time you had seen him quiet for so long.

You weren't expecting your ex's family to suddenly move that same week, nor were you expecting to find out she was being sent to a boot camp, but you weren't that good of a person to care enough either. It was from there that your friendship grew with the Irken, but he was always careful with any semblance of affection. So, to have you blatantly _kiss his cheek in the eye of your peers_ filled him with both confusion and elation. What was he to do!? What was the social protocol now that the paradigms had shifted? Surely there was some information to be found on your archaic internet about this.

"Zim?"

Pulled from his racing thoughts, the Irken blinked rapidly to find you had ushered him all the way to his seat; your expression a bit concerned. A warm, dark blush was creeping across his face as such a feeling of affection spread in his chest. You were about to question him again, it seemed, but your lips were quickly sealed, much to the surprise of both of you. It was just a quick peck—Dib could be heard screeching in disgust—but there was an uncertainty that lingered when Zim pulled away. He...didn't mean to do that so suddenly, and certainly not here, but it just felt so right. He wanted to reciprocate in all the ways he had desired to within the last two years, but he didn't want to risk your further discomfort with romantic attentions. He didn't want that same look of hopelessness and contempt directed at him. What the hell did he just do!? He was no better than that filthy, disgus—.

You laughed.

It was playful and warm and the smile on your face was so precious, he felt like doing it again, but had to quickly dodge a flying chemistry book from the Membrane Boy. Before he could give a scathing rebuttal, you were pushing him into his seat so that you could take your own; throwing the book back at Dib as well. He shrieked in surprise, but managed to catch it before the spine hit him dead on the forehead.

"Dude, if you want to waste an education you don't really need, that's fine, but these books are actually new this year. Have some respect, or I'll yeet you into the sewers again, and you know those crocs are hungry."

"But you just threw it at me!"

"You threw it at my boyfriend. All's fair in love and war."

"He's _**still not human**_, bobo!"

"Neither is Ms. Bitters, but you weren't busting a nut every ten seconds over her biology, were you?" 

There was an uproar of laughter and you settled back in your seat just in time for your teacher to come through the door, shushing you all for class. While you got your proper notebook out, the green creature beside you was smiling lovingly to a point that you could practically feel the heat pouring off him. However, when you looked in his direction, you almost choked in shock, as he was floating slightly in his chair. You reached over and gently pushed him back down with an exasperated sigh, chuckling softly.

"No more kisses in public for you, dude. Don't need you floating away."

"B-but!"

"Shhh, time for our daily, useless education."

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I wanted some soft. Inspired by SinMama, and I plan to do some more from her ABCs collection; SFW and NSFW.
> 
> I'm unafraid to put dated memes in this. I'll keep doing it. Just you watch. ÔuÔ


End file.
